Naruto and the rider war
by Demonica Draconus
Summary: Kamen riders. the power emmited from the battle of the end had enough force to break the barriers holding the dimensions back, now with a rider and shinobi wars on the horizion only one person can stop it and bring peace. Naruto/Ino on haitus for now


Naruto and the Rider War

Chapter One: Enter the Riders

There are hundreds of millions of universes in the multiverse, and millions of multiverses themselves. Each universe is moving, when they get close enough to each other and a large amount of power is unleashed a temporary bridge can be made, and in that time objects can travel between the worlds. In the world our story takes place in a blonde haired boy in an orange jumpsuit glowed a dark red as a foxlike shroud enveloped him.

"Sasuke, I won't let you leave!" he yelled to an ebony haired boy directly across a stream. As he yelled a purple orb formed and spiraled within his palm.

"You can't stop me Naruto." Sasuke told the blonde has his skin turned gray and hand-looking wings sprouted from his back and a black orb appeared in his hand. Unlike Narutos which was silent his chirped as electricity sparked off of it. The two boys raced toward the edge of the stream, as they neared it they leapt toward each other.

"Sasuke!" the blonde yelled.

"Naruto!" the ebony replied.

There attacks met at the same time and the two boys yelled in unison as a white light enveloped the valley.

"Rasengan!"

"Chidori!"

Back in the Hokages office of Konohagakure a silver light flew through the window and right into the chest of Jaryia of the Sannin.

"Jaryia!" the slug princess Tsunade yelled with concern as the white haired Sannin fell to his knee. "Are you alright?"

"Tsunade-Himi. Do you feel it?" he asked as he stood up, gasping for breath. The slug princess shook her head and Jaryia looked out the window. "Something just happened, and it will affect this whole world." he said with a grim face.

Within Orochimarus hidden hideout a purple and gray orb flew into the room Orochimaru of the Sannin and his apprentice Kabuto were in, the gray went into Kabuto while the purple joined with Orochimaru.

"It seems, Kabuto, the balance of favor has shifted." Orochimaru said with a smile as he gasped for air. "Into our favor I believe."

"Hai, Orochimaru-Sama." Kabuto agreed as he wondered what that was.

Kakashi raced toward the valley of the end, hoping he made it in time to save both of his students. Suddenly a red orb crashed into the chest and forced him out of the trees and onto his knees and out of breath. He took a moment to consider what it was but decided to figure it out later. Time was not on his side.

Sasuke was the first to wake in the destroyed valley. He vaguely noticed the colored orbs flying above the valley or the blue one that flew into his item pouch, nor the pink that flew into Narutos. He walked up to the unconscious blonde.

"You fail, Naruto." he said before taking off his Haiti-ate and dropping it on the blonde boys' chest before limping down the valley. Kakashi found the blonde boy laying on his back on the shore, Sasukes Haiti-ate on him. After looking and seeing that Sasuke was not in the immediate area Kakashi picked up the boy and returned to the village. Feeling relief that the blonde was not dead.

Naruto woke up, before even opening his eyes he felt the water and knew he was in his mind. He stood up and looked toward where he knew the Kyuubi was, but instead of seeing the foxes eyes on him they were focusing on the opposite side of the room. He looked and saw a pink glow... Just... Sitting there. Then they heard a deep robotic voice say "KAMEN RIDE" and he fell back unconscious within his own mindscape.

"Naruto?" said boy heard this voice and began to move from the fringes if his consciousness. "Naruto!" the voice yelled sounding happy.

Naruto sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Oi! Baa-Chan can you be quiet?"

"Naruto!" Tsunade said as she hugged the boy. "You were out longer than we thought you would be."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked as he looked around the hospital room. "How long was I out?"

"Nearly a week, we thought you would be awake three days ago." Tsunade said as she looked over Narutos charts. "Your body had healed, but you were having severe energy fluctuations. Get dressed and we will go to a training field and check your chakra network. We need to make sure everything is stable, well as stable as it can get for you." Naruto nodded and went to get changed. The two met Jaryia and Shizune outside of the hospital and proceeded to training ground seven. It didn't take too long to make sure Narutos chakra levels were good. For him at least. And as soon as she Okayed it Jaryia challenged Naruto to a spar which the blonde happily agreed to. Jaryia dropped into a fighting stance, Naruto did the same and reached for a shuriken, instead he found a weird purple card where he usually stored his shuriken.

"Eh?" Naruto said as he looked at it. It was the same figure he saw in his mind on the front, and a barcode like symbol on the back. "What's this?"

"Gambaride card." Everyone looked up to see a blonde haired boy and a black haired girl sitting in a tree. The boy stood about six foot and wore a pair of combat boots, leather pants and a leather tunic, a wakizashi hung around his waist. The girl stood at 5'3 with shoulder length dark brown hair and a dark tan skin tone, she also wore a pair of leather pants and tunic, a dagger hung at each hip. "So you're Decade?"

"Who are you?" Jaryia demanded as he and Tsunade formed around Naruto.

The boy and girl smirked. "I'm the Joker." he said before they hopped down the tree. As he stood up he pulled out some weird device and held it over his waist, a leather strap shot out of the belt and wrapped around him and it became a belt. "I'm Yami. Hikari and I wanna see how good a fighter you are." the boy said as he pointed to the orange clad ninja.  
"What?" Naruto demanded as he looked confused.

The boy, Yami, was starting to get annoyed now. "Take out your Driver and fight me." Naruto showed another confused face, and almost unconsciously reached into his kunai holster and pulled out a smooth rectangular item, he held it over his waist just like the other boy did, a band whipped around him to make a belt and in a trance opened it, slid the card into a slot, and before closed it whispered "Henshin."

Tsunade gasped as a series of semitransparent figures melded around Naruto, five cards flew out of his belt and slipped into his helmet as his body colored itself pink.  
"What is this?" Jaryia asked as Naruto looked over the armor that now covered his body.

"Kamen Rider Decade." the boy, Yami, said as he slid three coins, the first red, the second yellow, and the third green, info his belt. "This will be good. Henshin!" he switched the belt into activate mode and slid a circular scanner over it...

TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TATOBA TATOBA TATOBA! The belt yelled out the jingle causing Tsunade to sweat drop.

"Eh? What was that song just now?" Naruto asked as he pointed toward the boy. The top part of him was red with a flacon motif, the middle with yellow with a tiger, and the legs were green with a grasshopper.

"Don't worry about that right now!" Yami said as his arms glowed and claws extended from them. The boy charged and began slashing at Naruto with the claws. Naruto dodged out of the way again and again as slash and slash came. "Why won't you fight?" he demanded.

"I don't want to." Naruto replied as he kept dodging, easily keeping up. This form, it was stronger and faster than he was normally, and words flew threw his head "Attack Ride" "Kamen Ride" and "Final Attack Ride" he did a back flip and landed out of reach of Yami. "Why do you want to fight?"

Yami backed off and stood in a casual stance as the claws retracted. "Decade, you, has the power of all Kamen Riders, and with it, the power to either save this world, or destroy it."

"Riders? I don't even know what you're talking about." Naruto said. He slid his hand over the Decadriver opening it up in the process. The Gunbaride Card popped out of his belt and in a single move Naruto slides it back into the Ridebooker that hung at his hip. "Now, why don't you tell me what's going on, and we will go from there."


End file.
